Total Drama Breakthrough
by XxMasterHawkexX
Summary: Meet Jimmy Scozzi, an actor with a massive superiority complex and the money to boast. He is offered a job replacing Chris McClain on Total Drama, to manage 16 contestants as the embark on a journey that will change their lives forever. There will be laughs, there will be tears and there will be TOTAL DRAMA! Next Chapter Expected Release: 6/17/2014 15/16 CONTESTANTS LEFT!
1. The Introduction With Jimmy Scozzi

The sun is bright in the middle of the sky with little to no clouds surrounding it. A man in his early 20s is sitting in a lounge chair with a martini in hand. The pool that he was sitting next to was sparkling blue with the smell of chlorine tantalizing his nostrils. He was an attractive man whose looks bought him everything his attitude lost him, the girls behind him were silently whispering to each other about his looks while giggling in joy. He had a square face with a chiseled jaw to complete his look. He had green eyes that were hiding behind his dark black bangs. Very well sculpted was his body—so much that he did not need exercise but the natural shape was already close to perfect.

His phone rang in the pocket of his blue and white shorts that he was wearing. He got it out and looked at the Caller I.D. It was Barry his agent. There were some days when the bulbous man was just too much of a pain to deal with but today was not one of those days. Barry had a plan to get him out of the dumps being his tedious career working on: "_Children's Church Time! Featuring Ken and Lacy Puppet!". _The show in all honestly was dragging and he needed new material to go on but his options were running low. Barry was supposed to fix everything with this one phone call.

"Hello?" The man said as he took another sip of his martini.

"Jimmy, baby! How are you doing on this fine afternoon?" The superfluous agent exclaimed hurting Jimmy's ear in the process.

"I swear Barry, if you yell that again, I will ram my foot so far up your ass and smash your heart with my big toe!"

"God kid… What happened to being all ecstatic for the big news I'm about to give you?" Barry questioned.

"I am beyond ecstatic Barry, but your yelling and being happy is really going to piss me off, you understand?"

"Completely."

"Good. Now what's the news? What have you got for me?" Jimmy asked as he checked how his tanning was going. In all honesty he wanted little Jimmy a bit tanner but he could imagine the tabloids now: "Christian director exposes himself at hotel pool!"… Yeah they would have a hoot with that one.

"You know that reality show? That one that featured a group of teenagers competing as they faced perils unimaginable for 100,000$?"

Jimmy had recalled some type of show like it but never took the time out to watch it. He did know one thing however, that psychopath Chris McClain was the host with his black lover as the Co-Host. Then he thought again: _That last statement wasn't valid, but hell, rumors about the two frolicking in daisies were rampant and I wouldn't doubt it if they—_

"Jimmy, kid?" Barry interrupted Jimmy's thoughts.

"Yeah, I remember vaguely… Why?" The suspicion in Jimmy's voice was not all that genuine. He just needed to verify if his next thought was actually valid or not.

"Well, they were looking for another star-studded face to host the next season of this campy television show."

"How much are they payin'" Jimmy asked as he looked at his fingernails.

"10,000 an episode, 27 episodes and a 10% increase if the show runs for the next couple of seasons…" Barry said trying to hold back all of his excitement.

"I don't know. That's not in my price range…"

"Come on! Are you serious? The people will just eat you up and all you have to do is sit there and look pretty!"

Jimmy thought a while. It sure beat the lame puppet show that he was already hired on to. And dealing with lame adults was a lot worse than dealing with lame kids who had no future besides either turning to drugs or becoming a D-List celebrity. It was decided.

"I'm not doing it." Jimmy said nonchalantly as he hung up the phone. He would be damned if he let himself be a Chris McClain replacement. The word replacement and Jimmy shouldn't even go In the same sentence. The final answer was no and… Well that was final.

A girl walked up to him, shy-faced as he was putting on his sunglasses.

"Um… Excuse me." She said shyly.

"You saw me putting on my sunglasses, why the hell would you think it's okay to approach me?" Jimmy said in a matter-a-fact kind of way.

"Well I—"

"Everyone should know that when Jimmy Scozzi puts on his sunglasses he should not be bothered. Run along, I don't want to sign anything you have."

The girl ran away crying.

"God, I hate adults…" Jimmy stated as a realization suddenly hit him.

"I hate adults…"

He couldn't go another day with seeing the adult's faces in the studio. He was not going back. These teens would at least be a breath of fresh air and maybe just maybe, he would actually enjoy this job. He picked up his phone and dialed Barry's number.

"I've changed my mind!" Jimmy stood up and exclaimed. "I'll take the job! I mean what could be worse? Right?"

"I'm glad to have you on bored! I'll have someone pick you up in an hour, in the meantime think of some great catchphrases baby!" Barry laughed as Jimmy hung up the phone.

"Chris McClain… Be prepared to be overshadowed. A new _Host With The Moist_ is in town… I mean _Host With The Most! _Yeah… I like that."

Jimmy exited the pool area with the sweet satisfaction of putting Chris in his place. McClain would rue the day he messed with Jimmy Scozzi.

_**Alright guys! That was just a preview of your newest host of Total Drama! Meet Jimmy Scozzi, the douchebag actor with the highest pay in North America. And yes… This is a SYOC story but not like the others. For one, I am taking this SUPER SUPER SUPER seriously, meaning, this story WILL GO ON! Unlike all of these other flakey OC stories out there. So without further ado: THE RULES!**_

_**Be original! The one thing I do not like are Carbon Copies of characters already made if I wanted to do an AU story, I would do an AU story.**_

_**Be grammatically correct and PLEASE SPELL CORRECTLY! I can't stand some of these Applications I see: "Pik Jonny he liks musik an plys gitar". :/ Come on guys… **_

_**Have some meat to your character! It warms my heart to see paragraphs of information. I know some authors hate it but I hate the character traits listing things…**_

_**I will be very picky! 16 are getting in: 8 guys 8 girls. If you're character didn't make it, don't write a long speech on why I suck… I've been told this many times and at this point it has become redundant. Another note on this, no pity stories… "My character is never submitted!" Well, I honestly do not put any of that into consideration.**_

_**Finally, just have fun! I know I sound like a heartless prick but in the long run, I want to make this a very enjoyable story to read. I want to have fun and I want you guys to have fun in this long adventure with me. **___

**~The Application~**

**Name:**

**Nickname(If any):**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Stereotype:**

**Sexuality:**

**Normal Clothing:**

**Swimwear:**

**PJs:**

**Formal Attire:**

**Jewelry: **

**Marks(Tattoos, Scars, etc.):**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Likes(It's okay to list on things like this.):**

**Dislikes:**

**Who do they typically get along with?:**

**Who do they not get along with?:**

**Relationship Status?:**

**Type of Person they would have a crush on?:**

**How do they feel about Jimmy Scozzi, before meeting him?:**

**How would they feel about him afterwards?:**

**How will they play the game?:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Anything else?:**

_**Alright guys, this is going to be an exciting adventure and I can't wait to embark on it with you guys! **____** This is XxMasterHawkexX signing off and wishing you all a lovely summer.**_


	2. Sightseeing with Jimmy Scozzi

"So this is it Barry? This is the place we're going to be staying for 3 months?" Jimmy Scozzi, the actor who thought too much of himself proclaimed.

"Jimmy, kid, calm down. We—"

Barry, Jimmy's agent had been trying to calm him down for a whole two hours as they sailed on the huge cruise ship Jimmy rented just for the occasion. Honestly, it was money not well spent.

"And I bought this cruise ship! I thought we were going to be at a five-star resort or something. Not some… Run down abandoned mansion! Do you know how many people have probably died in this house?" Jimmy asked as he picked up a piece of wood that had fallen off the house many years ago.

"427 people." The plump agent said rather matter-of-factly.

"Great. That's not as much as I thought."

"Are you being sarc—"

"Of course I'm being sarcastic you wide load!" Jimmy yelled. "Sorry. I just need to wrap my head around this whole ordeal…"

Jimmy looked back up at the abandoned mansion. Yep, this place was going to need a lot of sprucing up to do. The doors were missing from the front, the windows were all broken in, and the curtains were tattered. A dense and mossy forest surrounded the house on all sides besides the front of the house. Looking back, Jimmy saw the ocean sparkling blue and clean. The only nice thing about this whole place. He sighed heavily and turned to Barry.

"Hire contractors. A lot of them. Our budget is 30 million dollars—"Jimmy started to say before being interrupted by Barry.

"30 million?! The producers aren't paying for this… Are you—"

"It's coming from my own pocket. If I'm going to run this show, then I want to stay in a five-star resort. Besides, money aint' nothing but a thang Barry boy, you know I have plenty of it." Jimmy stated as he started to walk back to the cruise ship.

"Wait for me, Jimmy!" Barry caught up to Jimmy with a little trouble but got there he did.

"Why haven't you done what I asked yet? Did I speak a language you didn't understand?"

"Well—"

"Oh, that's right! I forgot you spoke "_Stupidassian_" God, sometimes you can be so dense Barry! It's so not very."

"Very?" Barry asked.

"I grew up in the 80s okay. Don't question me." Jimmy retorted. "Oh! Also, get a scouting team to search this whole place. I want to exploit this whole island's secrets." Barry went off to do what he was told before Jimmy stopped him again. "Oh! And make sure to order 2 more boats."

This confused Barry.

"Two more boats?" Barry questioned.

"Don't question me! Just do it!"

Barry ran off as Jimmy got on the cruise ship. Crew members and Interns were all running around doing miscellaneous tasks to prepare for the contestants. One Intern, Michelangelo—But he went by Michel—Was one of Jimmy's favorites. Mostly because he did whatever Jimmy said without question which was Jimmy's philosophy: "Don't question Jimmy Scozzi, for he is all knowing and powerful." Yeah, that had a great ring to it.

"Michel come here please." Jimmy requested in an unusually friendly manner.

The witty intern quickly ran over to the newest host. Michel looked up to Jimmy Scozzi, almost like a big brother.

"Yes sir?" Michel quickly answered.

"How many teens have been accepted so far? Have we gotten all of them yet?"

Michel looked at his notes.

"3 boys and 2 girls, sir." Michel said hesitantly.

"That's it?"

"That's it." Michel repeated.

"Why such a small number?!" Jimmy yelled. Michel flinched and then answered.

"Well, you said to be very picky, sir. We've gotten tons of people interested we just picked the best of the best. But sometimes we have to be cutthroat sir—"

"Hey!" Jimmy interrupted. "That was pretty mean…"

"Sir, are you serious?"

Jimmy thought a little bit. Yes, this season had to be perfect. If he was to outdo Chris McLean then there could be no weak link in the cast.

"Right. Keep on it, hopefully we can get all of the cast by tonight. One request Michel." Jimmy explained.

"Yes sir, Anything!"

"I want you to meet all of the contestants at Costa Del Rey, when they are ready. Give them a big welcome as the ships arrive."

"Ships sir?" Michel question.

"Yes ships. There will be three ships docking and I want the sixteen of them to be separated: Five, Five and Six. You understand?" Jimmy ordered. Michel caught on real fast after that.

"I understand sir." Michel responded and got to work.

"Hmmm. I'm really starting to like this job."

This was the first genuine emotion Jimmy had felt in a long time. Things were going great. Even with the run down house, he was going to enjoy this job. A worker interrupted Jimmy from his thoughts.

"Sir?" The worker tapped Jimmy on the shoulder.

"If you touch me like that again, I will… I will… I will get back to you on that one. What do you want man?" Jimmy asked sternly.

"The producers are asking you if you would like to film a commercial soon. We need to get people a little more interested with the show."

"Really? My name isn't enough to get people interested?" Jimmy complained as he poured some tequila.

"Do you want the truth sir?" The worker asked.

"I swear to Jemimah I will impale you in the heart if your next sentence is something that I don't want to hear…" Jimmy threatened as he picked up a butter knife that was used for the bread laid out on the snack table. "A butter knife can go a long way you know."

The worker got tense quickly after that.

"Well, speak won't you?" Jimmy yelled.

"Jimmy Scozzi isn't as international as he thinks he is…" The balsy worker cried out.

Immediately after, he ran away and jumped off the ship… He never resurfaced. Other workers looked worryingly at Scozzi.

"What? He chose his path… Post the partial cast list. Make sure not to reveal names but only the spots taken." Jimmy said as he sat down to enjoy his food.

Things were going according to plan for Jimmy Scozzi. Soon he would have a cast of teenagers to torture and a large pile of money to sit on…

_**And that ends another short of Jimmy Scozzi. I'm doing these shorts because by the time the actual competition comes around Jimmy will be a minor character so I wanted to give him as much character development as I could in these early chapters. And yes, you read right: Out of all of the applications that were sent in I have only selected 5… 3 boys and 2 girls. They will not be revealed until the whole cast is finished. Here are some things I would like you guys to know:**_

_**If you have sent in a character, feel free to send in another! At most, I will accept two from one author. Besides that, it would be a bit too many.**_

_**There is a bit of an overabundance of Rich contestants… I know everyone wants to be that "it" kid but I am telling you know. All of the rich people that I wanted are already a part of the cast. Take this however you want it.**_

_**And lastly, you guys really listened to me! I'm so happy! I asked for detailed characters and detailed characters I got! You really know how to make me happy.**_

_**And remember, have fun and get creative. Creativity always wins the race. This XxMasterHawkexX signing off and wishing you a happy summer. **_

_**BOYS:**_

_**1.) *SPOT TAKEN*  
**_

_**2.) *SPOT TAKEN***_

_**3.) *SPOT TAKEN***_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**7.)**_

_**8.)**_

_**GIRLS:**_

_**1.) *SPOT TAKEN***_

_**2.)*SPOT TAKEN***_

_**3.)**_

_**4.)**_

_**5.)**_

_**6.)**_

_**7.)**_

_**8.)**_


	3. Messing Around With Jimmy Scozzi

The house was finally renovated. The Woodlands surrounding the mentioned house were finally excavated and the teens were finally selected. It was time to get the ball rolling Jimmy thought as he evilly rubbed his hands together and grinned.

He was staring at a screen that showed 16 teenagers on a boating dock. Some looked excited and some looked bored. Camera Men surrounded them, catching all angles: The Good, The Bad, and The Absolutely Horrendous. He noticed Michel, Jimmy's trusted intern exiting the boat. There were three cruise ships just as he ordered which sent Jimmy's heart soaring. The mere thought of him being able to control others with a few words pleased him to no end.

Jimmy turned off the screen and leaned back in the chair. He let out a sigh before he took a sip of his lime margarita. When did he start drinking he thought? Oh yeah, that's right; as soon as he made his first cameo in a movie his mother died. He was very close to his mother so her death changed Jimmy's life. Never would he let someone in, never will he treat people with respect. His mother used to say treat others how you want to be treated… Well, Jimmy felt like no one should treat him in any kind of good way after his mother died… These teens had so much to live for. To be honest, he was jealous.

Switching his somber thoughts to more of an optimistic view he thought: _These teens are in for a treat. They might be tortured every second of the day but at least they were doing it for money. Yeah, money makes everyone happy. _

One of the producers knocked on the door. It was Andrew Lovick. Andrew had been Producer of the show since Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. He had a lot of experience with Chris McLean and how he functioned. The transition process was hard.

"Come in." Jimmy ordered.

Andrew walked in and turned on the screen.

"So that's them, huh? They look like a pretty wild bunch." Andrew stated as he looked each contestant over thoroughly.

"You think so? All I see is a bunch of angst-filled teens whose, besides one mind you, dreams are going to be crushed." Jimmy stated as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

"I heard you have a surprise for them… A surprise that was not originally in the plan." Andrew knew how to get ratings so Jimmy's plan was a huge risk.

"Yeah, yeah. It's going to be great! I'm a big movie man you know, I have tons of ideas that's going to make the ratings skyrocket! Believe me, you will not be disappointed…"

"I really hope you're onto something…" Andrew said worryingly.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing." Jimmy answered as he took another sip of his alcoholic beverage. Lime wasn't his favorite flavor but it would have to do for now.

"Jimmy…"

"Andrew…" Jimmy said mockingly. "What's the big deal Andie—?"

"Don't call me Andie." Andrew interrupted. Jimmy stared at him for a good 5 seconds. The tension rose in the room.

"Andie… I can call you whatever I want." Jimmy said passive-aggressively.

This made Andrew's eye twitch. He absolutely hated Jimmy Scozzi. He didn't even want him here in the first place but the higher ups said it would be a great thing for ratings, everyone knew Jimmy Scozzi. Everyone knew him all right, for being the self-righteous, condescending asshole that he was.

"Just—Fine. But if you mess this up—"

"You're talking to Jimmy Scozzi here, baby. He always does the right thing." Jimmy responded as he laid back in his chair. He kicked his feet up and put both hands behind his head.

_Yeah, always does the right things for himself. _Andrew couldn't wait until this season was over. These three months were going to be long with Jimmy around.

"Oh, Andie. Pour me another drink would you? I haven't felt the rush go to my head yet."

"Sir, you go on in an two hours." Andrew warned.

"I'm not getting wasted Andie! I want to just feel a little buzz!" Jimmy argued back with ignorant reasoning.

"Fine Jimmy."

Sometimes, Andrew wondered how Jimmy could call himself Christian… Now, Andrew wasn't a religious person but he knew what the morals of Christianity was and Jimmy definitely did not fit the bill.

"Oh, one more thing before you go Andie."

Andrew's eye twitched a little more.

"Yes… Sir." Andrew tried to hold back the anger he was feeling at the moment.

"Get me a one of those cans of mini Oreos. I have really been craving some chocolate and cream…" Jimmy said touching his stomach. Jimmy handed Andrew is glass and shooed him away. Andrew took the glass and left the room.

"I hate him! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him." Andrew said quietly just after he shut the door. A few Interns and workers looked at him. Not with confusion but with understanding. Jimmy Scozzi was a handful.

_Right, fill up his margarita glass… Spit in it while you're at it… _Andrew thought to himself. He went to the kitchen area and poured the margarita a woman walked by. Her name was Isabel, and she had an eating disorder. It had something to do with her metabolism being too high and not being able to gain weight. _Poor girl. _Andrew thought. She was gaining a few though.

"You've gained a few pounds Isabel." Andrew complimented making her smile.

"It's working then! Yes!" Isabel shouted for joy as she took a sip of a liquid in a green bottle.

"What's working?"

"This!" Isabel handed the bottle to Andrew. "It's a weight gaining solution that just came out in markets. And obviously it works fabulously. I think it's some kind of South African thing."

Just then, a thought suddenly sprung in Andrew's head.

"May I use some of this Isabel?" Andrew asked.

"Um. I guess… You don't need to lose any weight though…" Isabel was now confused. She gets confused easily so Andrew wasn't so much surprised.

"It's for this guy I know. He's trying to gain a bit for… Wrestling… To move up a weight class." Andrew lied on the spot. But he wasn't too worried Isabel believed anything.

"I didn't know you knew WWE people? Of course you can use it!" Isabel exclaimed.

"Thanks."

Isabel then went to the fridge to pick out some fresh vegetables. Andrew wanted to tell here to eat some junk food but there was no time, Jimmy was already impatient. Andrew quickly poured the fat juice into Jimmy's drink and walked out of the kitchen. After a few seconds Andrew went back in to retrieve the mini Oreos. Then he walked the two items to Jimmy.

"Finally! It's been two minutes!" Jimmy scoffed as he quickly grabbed the spiked alcoholic beverage from Andrew's hand. "Leave the Minis and leave me alone for about… an hour. Thanks Andie…" Jimmy said throwing a final insult to top of the douchebaginess.

"Sure thing, sir." Andrew replied as he left the room.

Maybe things would be a bit more interesting than Andrew thought…

_**Okay guys! That was the final prologue for Total Drama Breakthrough! I hope you guys are reading these because if not… Well, that would just kind of suck, lol. I have finally gotten all the cast members and let me tell you, this season is going to be grrreat! Now before I announce the cast I must lay down a couple of "After-You're-Selected" type rules… There is always some sort of rule list in my chapters… Hahaha:**_

_**Please do not flame me for not accepting your characters. It happens you have another chance. Knowing me, I'm going to be making a season two anyways.**_

_**If you were accepted you are automatically in season 2 unless you have broken any rule or made me upset. YES THERE WILL BE A SEASON TWO!**_

_**Don't be upset if your character is voted off. There is only one winner guys. Come on.**_

_**If your character feels OOC to you, please tell me and tell me the aspect that is off. The problem will be fixed immediately.**_

_**And finally, review every chapter please. The ups of this is that, it boosts my self-esteem and chapters will be out way faster, if you're in the cast you will secure a spot on season two. If you don't review, you lose that spot**_

_**That's it guys! I now present to you guys: THE CAST OF TOTAL DRAMA BREAKTHROUGH! Gosh, I'm so excited are you?**_

Boys:

1.) Tybalt Yersinia- (Likes it Luxe)- "_**The Postmodern Novelist**_"

2.) Bishop Batterson- (Flim-Flam Brothers)- "_**The Horror Author**_"

3.) Frank Harrison- (UglyTurnip)- "_**The Fantasy Nerd**_"

4.) Calvin Ruth Mintz- (Goodguy796)- "_**The Over-Dramatic Actor**_"

5.) Alexander Morningstar-( MRJwAVA)- "_**The Bronzong Fanatic**_"

6.) Jerome Raymond Michaels- (NerdyNightStocker)- "_**The Smooth Breakdancer**_"

7.) John Blackmore- (1DUSTR1AL)- "_**The Skater Boy**_"

8.) Finn Reese- (VBeast)- "_**The Energetic Diver**_"

Girls:

1.) Lorelei van Mills- (Obsidios)- "_**The Former Child Star**_"

2.) Brynn May Drake-( CyanoticNightmare)- "_**The Movie Fanatic**_"

3.) Deborah Lee Bartley- (NerdyNightStocker)- "_**The Workaholic Barista**_"

4.) Sienna Dawn Morris- (CyanoticNightmare)- "_**The Shy Opportunist**_"

5.) Alannah James-(RedYellowGreenBlue)- "_**The Irish Athlete**_"

6.) Gabriella Fiona Daniels- (kutey8)- "_**The Cellphone Addict**_"

7.) Amber Thompson-( XxxPHANTOMxWOLFxxX)- "_**The Steampunk**_"

8.) Viola Abraham- (ScorpioTheBadGuy)- "_**The Rich Animal Lover**_"

_**Oh! One more thing, the first chapter should be out by tonight or early tomorrow morning. The will each average 5,000 words. Okay,this is XxMasterHawkexX signing off and wishing you a great summer! **_____


	4. There's No Place Like Total Drama

It was a hot and sunny day on in San Francisco, California. The ocean breeze was cooling down the sun soaked sand and the pavement of the streets. The dock was nice and clean but it was blocked off for the day. The newest cast of Total Drama was due to arrive at that exact location today.

Michel, the young intern was standing on the dock waiting for the teens to arrive. He was just a teen himself, so he wondered how they would treat him. Would they be a nice group of people? No, he had seen Total Drama before. Nice was a rarity in this business.

Michel was sweating profusely; he had forgotten to bring sun block so his back was sizzling like a couple of sausages on the grill. He had wondered why Jimmy had given him this job; was he expendable, the teens were going to eat him up and spit him out he thought. Or maybe he was just over exaggerating… He was prone to doing that too. At last, he spotted the first car. It was a Black Sedan. His heart started to pound and his breathing became heavy. Why was he so nervous? Shouldn't they be the ones feeling like this?

The Black Sedan pulled over and out came a beautiful girl with a Camp Jacket on that was covering up a black tank-top underneath. She had on orange sunglasses and a golden necklace around her neck.

She walked up to Michel and smiled as she shook his hand.

"Um… Hi." Michel said nervously.

She took of her glasses and looked him up and down. She slightly laughed and then started to walk to the boat. Michel couldn't tell if the laugh was condescending or not but he knew he had to stop her from getting onto the boat.

"Wait! I was told not to let you on to the boat yet!" Michel shouted as he tried to stop her.

"Why not?" She responded as she tried to get out of the little man's grasp.

"Because I was told so! I'm sorry… You're supposed to wait out here with your fellow peers. I mean, our fellow peers."

She finally gave in and with a heavy sigh, she walked back down to the dock.

"You didn't introduce yourself. What's your name?" Michel asked shyly.

"My name is Viola, Viola Abraham, I am 18 years old. And I'm planning on doing the… Um… Best I can to win Total Drama Island, I mean Breakthrough! Sorry…" Viola stumbled a bit with her words but Michel could understand. It was the first time meeting someone and Michel knew that he wasn't too terribly good at introducing himself either. "What's your name?" Viola asked.

"Oh! I'm Michel!" Michel said happily.

"Are you the host? Gosh, I thought Jimmy Scozzi was hosting."

"Oh, he is! I'm just an intern; I'm supposed to meet you guys here." Michael laughed nervously.

"I guess… You are doing a good job then. When are the other contestants going to get here?" Viola asked as another Sedan drove up.

"How ironic." Michel said as the next contestant got out of the vehicle.

It was a boy this time. Michel stared for a second and knew he was nice by looking at him. He wasn't very tall but he wasn't very short either. He was African-American or African-Canadian. Michel forgot to look over the contestant bios before he came here so he was in the dark. He had a lean, slightly muscular build and a rounded face that held two chocolate-brown eyes and a goofy smile. He was wearing a dark yellow short-sleeved button-down shirt that was open to reveal a black T-Shirt underneath, along with a pair of tan cargo shorts and black Adida sneakers. He too, was wearing a golden necklace. He had ebony-colored dreadlocks and a warm personality.

"It's like a million degrees out here. How can you wear two layers?" Viola asked as he walked up to the two.

"Well… I didn't know it was going to be this hot here. I thought California weather was a bit cooler than this." The kid answered.

"Well, you can kind of feel the breeze." Michel chimed in. "What's your name?"

"I'm Jerome, nice to meet you." Jerome greeted. He shook Michel's hand and proceeded to get on one knee and kiss Viola's hand. She quickly pulled away.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too…"

"I'm sorry, was that too forward of me?" Jerome asked. _Gosh, I'm so stupid! _Jerome's thought was suddenly interrupted by Viola's laughter.

"Oh, I see. You were just being polite. Well, I… I take that back. I'm Viola Abraham. It's nice to meet you…"

"Jerome!" He beamed with delight. _Great I didn't totally make a fool of myself._ "What's your name kid? Are you the host?"

"My name is Michel, and no I'm not the host." Michel said a bit annoyed. But then he thought: _Why should I be annoyed? If they are confusing me with Jimmy Scozzi I must be going something right!_

"Jimmy Scozzi is the host. And you'll know him when you see him." Viola added.

"I love Jimmy Scozzi! It's amazing how he was able to reach celebrity status like he did. He's probably really chill too. I heard he donates quarter of his fortune to starving kids in the U.K." Jerome noted.

"Oh, you're going to be surprised Jerome…" Michel said.

"Wait why?" Viola asked. Before Michel could respond, another Sedan drove up letting out a girl.

Apparently, she was very hesitant about getting out of the car. Her friend who had accompanied her was trying to push her out the door. She was grabbing for dear life onto the door.

"Come on Deborah! This is a good opportunity for you!" A coworker exclaimed.

"No! There's still so much to do! The floors need to be mopped, the cameras need to be cleaned, the tables need to be cleaned off!" Deborah shouted. Her friend was finally able to push her out of the car. The Sedan sped off. "Wait! The walls need to be repainted, the coffee beans refilled, THE SINK NEEDS MORE LEMON PLEDGE!"

Jerome walked over to the angry woman.

"Do you need help up?" Jerome asked. She pushed his hand away.

"No, I'm fine. I can get up myself."

Deborah was still in her uniform. The black T-Shirt with the words "Coffee Time" on the front with khaki capris. She was wearing black ankle socks and black sneakers. She was a short girl with a milky, pale skin tone. She had murky grey eyes and tan brown hair that was put in a spiky bun with her bangs hanging to the side. She had a little button nose and her features were very petite.

"He tricked me you know!" Deborah explained to the two cast members. "He said he would drop me off at work! I knew it was suspicious that he told me to pack 3 months worth of belongings."

"Do you not want to be here?" Viola questioned the Barista Girl.

"In all honesty, no I don't. I just need to get back to work! Who's in charge around here?" Deborah looked at the kid who was probably her height exactly.

"It can't be you. You I know that."

"Actually he is." Jerome piped in.

"No! Jimmy Scozzi is in charge! I'm just a lowly intern!" Michel tried to avert the attention on him.

"Well, I don't see Jimmy Scozzi around here. If he has tasked you with being in charge at the moment, it is your responsibility to see to our needs." Deborah explained.

"Right…" Michel chuckled nervously.

"Call that Sedan back here. I need to get back before I'm late."

"I can't do that. You're already in too deep in the process…"

"Fine, Best make the most of it while I'm here." Deborah scoffed as she sat done on one of her suitcases. "Actually, it was rude of me to take my anger out on you guys. I apologize."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure there are going to be worse things that happen while we're here." Jerome smiled and shook Deborah's hand. "I'm Jerome."

Deborah smiled at the break-dancer.

"I'm Deborah as you already know." She looked over at Viola who was minding her own business. "What's your name?"

"Viola." She said. Short _and simple; if you keep it like that, there is no chance to embarrass yourself._

A flock of birds started to fly overhead. Michel hid behind Jerome. They all landed right on the dock beside them.

"Michel what's wrong?" Jerome asked the frightened Intern.

"I've seen "_Birds" _ I know what those little devils are capable of doing!" Michel replied as another flock landed on the dock. "Why are there so many!?"

"Come on birds, shoo, shoo!" Deborah jumped at them but the still wouldn't move.

"Oh come on guys. These birds are harmless. Come here little fellas." Viola started to make bird noises. The birds walked over to them.

"Viola! Don't call them over here!" Michel screamed as he started kicking at them.

"Hey!" Viola shouted.

The birds flew away, but not before each one used the bathroom, effectively hitting just Michel with not just ten… But fifty bird droppings.

"Oh my gosh that's gross!" Deborah shouted.

"Well, it's karma. The birds weren't doing anything wrong." Viola replied.

"Oh god… I—I'm going to go into the boat and shower for about two hours…"

"Are we allowed in now?" Viola asked.

"No. You guys, please stay out there."

Michel walked in the cruise ship as the fourth Sedan pulled up.

Out came a boy with a mysterious aura that surrounded him. He wore a brown trench coat that covered the black button-up underneath. He had on navy slacks, gray loafers, and a dark-tinted pair of sunglasses. He closed the car door and walked over to the three other contestants stopping first in front of Deborah.

"What's your name?" The boy asked.

"Um… I feel like I shouldn't tell you…"

"Come on! What is it?"

Deborah thought for a couple of seconds before she decided to trust the novelist.

"My name is Deborah, what's yours?"

"Not important… I'm thinking… Ran over by spiked tires. What do you think?" The boy made no sense to the other contestants. "I'm going to take your silence as a yes."

The kid walked over to Jerome know who had been smiling through this whole ordeal.

"You're part of the Confessional crew aren't ya?" Jerome stated happily.

"No—"

"I can break dance, I'm African-Canadian. Here, let me show you some of my moves."

Jerome started to break dance. The other girls smiled and clapped. The mysterious kid also smiled and clapped.

"How'd you like it?"

"It was pretty good… Just before the killer comes in, he watches you. You feel a tingle down your spine and it messes up your concentration… As soon as you go in for a flip you fall on your neck and break it. Saves the killer some time… You just made someone happy!" The kid pats Jerome on the shoulder. Jerome chuckles awkwardly as the kid moves to Viola.

"I am warning you! If you kill me, the MI6 will be on you in a split second!" Viola shouted.

"Don't worry, just tell me your name." the kid pushed.

"Wow! Is that the Death Note?" Deborah wondered. "Cause if so… Crap, I gave you my name!"

The kid laughed and took off his sunglasses. He smiled at the hard-working barista.

"It's not that… I'm just keeping note of all of you guys for a big project I'm working on. Now, I'm just going to be over here writing… You people just carry on what you're doing. And in case you're wondering… My name is Bishop Batterson. Remember that…" Bishop explained as the other contestants moved slightly away from him.

The next Black Sedan rolled up and let out a unique looking girl. She had long red hair that went all the down to her waist that was kept in a side braid with her bangs swept over her left eye. She was wearing a light brown peasant shirt with red sleeves covered by an open brown jacket, dark blue short jeans that had golden pockets with two dark brown belts forming an "X" with a golden watch attached along with light-brown knee length socks and dark brown boots with golden buckles.

She cracked her knuckles through the red fingerless gloves she was wearing and adjusted her brown choker.

"She dresses a little weird…" Viola said.

The girl walked up to Viola and looked her straight in the face.

"I'm not trying to please you. So step off please." The girl said passive-aggressively.

"Oooh! I like this one. What's your name, O' brutal one?" Bishop asked.

"I'm Amber. I'm not as bad as you think but comments like that makes my blood boil." Amber stated as she clenched her fists.

"Calm down, she didn't mean it." Deborah said nonchalantly.

"Deborah… Don't antagonize her!" Jerome begged as Amber then walked over to Deborah.

"Excuse me?" Amber looked at Deborah up and down.

"I said—"

Jerome then put his hand over Jerome's mouth to quiet her. She struggled to get out of his grip but it was too strong to escape from.

"Listen, I feel like this time on the island will be hell if we don't get along. So let's try it guys… Okay?"

Jerome tried to calm the situation down with much avail. Amber nodded her head but Deborah was still a bit testy she glared at Amber for a second.

"Are we the only ones here so far? Where is everyone else?" Amber looked around only to see the five of them.

At that moment Michel came back out to greet the two contestants he didn't meet.

"Look at that. I leave and two more show up. It's nice to meet you guys, I'm Michel." Michel exclaimed as he shook Amber and Bishop's hand.

"Michel… Got it!" Bishop said as the next Sedan let out another contestant.

This one was an energetic one. He had on an ocean blue T-Shirt, gray jeans and white sneakers. He was 5'10" about and was tan. He also had precarious Silver hair.

"Hey guys! What's up?" He shouted as he ran over to the company. As he was running he tripped and fell. He got back up and after running a little bit more this time breaking through the dock and into the water.

"Oh my god! Contestant gone overboard! Contestant gone overboard!" Michel shouted as all of the other contestants conglomerated around the hole that the boy fell through.

"This is great material great stuff!" Bishop stated as he jotted down a few more notes.

"Do you think he's all right?" Amber asked her fellow peers.

After a while of nothing, the boy resurfaced. He was smiling and waved up to the group.

"The name is Finn! It's really nice to meet you all!" Finn shouted.

"Are you okay Finn?" Viola shouted back down to him.

"Ummm… I'm bleeding."

"Great, great. Keep going!" Bishop urged him to continue.

"And uh… There's this huge piece of wood on the inside of my leg… I think I'm going to be okay!" Finn happily shouted as Michel rushed to find a medic. Jerome took off his shirt and started to run down to the beach.

"Tell him to come back! I swim for a living!" Finn yelled as he started to swim to shore. A trail of blood followed him.

"I kind of hope a shark is attracted to that." Bishop said nonchalantly.

"Oh my god. How magnificently gruesome! Hahaha." Amber and Bishop started laughing together as Viola and Deborah followed Jerome down to the shore.

"You're pretty cool kid." Amber said as the both bumped knuckles. Michel ran past them with two medics Amber sat next to Bishop.

The next Sedan pulled up and almost hit Amber and Bishop. A girl got out and stared at the two.

"Oh my god! What are you guys doing in the middle of the road like that?" The girl exclaimed in a sassy voice.

"We're on the dock Ms. Prissy, what is your car doing driving into two kids like that?" Amber retorted.

"Obviously he couldn't see you…"

"Well he'll see this." Amber walked up to the car and kicked the hood in. "Watch where you're going idiot!"

The driver drove off leaving the three on the dock.

"My name is Lorelei Van Mills, you've probably heard of me. I used to be America's Cutest Child Star!" Lorelei smiled showing off her gorgeously white teeth.

She was wearing a navy sailor-style dress with a red ascot and white tights. She was also wearing black mary-janes and a white sunhat.

"What happened to you? Fall victim to drugs and now you want your career back?" Amber said.

"E—Excuse me?"

"You should work on that stutter." Amber said coldly and went back to looking at Bishop's journal.

"I'm Lorelei Van freakin' Mills! I—I—!"

"Nice navy outfit! Do you want to be in the navy?" The rest of the group had finally returned with Finn in tow. "It turns out a large piece of wood wasn't stuck in my leg… I think some kind of animal or human just really had to go and it just floated to my leg." Finn laughed as Lorelei almost vomited.

"How disgusting…" She responded in disgust.

"Finn, maybe you shouldn't go around telling people that…" Jerome said.

"It was cleaned of course…" Fin started but Viola cut him off.

"I'm Viola."

"I'm Lorelei Van Mills! America's Cutest Child Star!" She smiled a big smile.

"Ugh, someone kill me now!" Amber complained earning a death glare from Lorelei.

"Wait, I remember you. You haven't fell victim to drugs yet?" Deborah asked also earning one of Lorelei's death glares.

"It turns out that it's just a big scratch nothing too serious." Said Finn randomly.

"Finn, you need to pick better times to talk." Viola stated as she walked over to the boat.

"Viola." Michel began.

"What? I was just going to sit on the steps…"

"Okay, good. Come on guys, go back inside." Michel said talking to the medics.

They quickly hurried back inside.

"So, where are the camera guys? I'd like to take my candids now." Lorelei requested.

"Oh, they'll be here as soon as all of the contestants get here." Michel said in his usual perky attitude.

"How many of us are here again?" Deborah asked.

"Sixteen. So far there are seven of you here." Michel responded.

"Man! This is taking so long!" Viola complained. "What's taking them so long?"

"Could be car troubles." Jerome said as another Sedan pulled up.

"I hope it's another guy, too much estrogen can be dangerous." Amber muttered.

A guy stepped out of the car and looked around. He was wearing a white shirt that hugged his body and an ash-gray colored pants. The white shirt is covered up by a black, double-breasted pea coat and a gray scarf worn as a cravat. He had on black, Italian loafers and a black belt on.

"How fancy." Jerome muttered as the silent guy walked by.

"How cute…" Lorelei said out loud garnering a few laughs from Viola and Deborah. "What? You don't think so?"

"I never said I didn't…" Viola commented as she watched him walk up to Michel.

"I'm guessing you're the one accompanying us?" The guy said as he shook Michel's hand.

"H—How did… You know?" Michel stammered.

"Your attire. You look like an Intern…"

"Yeah. I am." Michel didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult but a cool and stoic guy like this, Michel didn't care.

"Hmmm. He talks proper too. Wow…" Viola was drooling over the newest arrival. Talking proper and dresses nice, just her cup of tea.

"Hey, why are all of the ladies ogling him? What about us?" Finn questioned his newly made friend, Jerome.

"I don't know, it's a bit… discouraging." Jerome replied.

"Please… Stop staring at me like that. There are other things around here you can stare at." The boy said as he sat with his legs dangling off the dock.

"Oh! Your name? Introduce yourself to the rest of the cast." Michel spoke up to end the silence that had followed his last statement.

"Tybalt." The boy replied.

"And he only replies with a single word!" Viola squealed.

"Just Tybalt?" Michel wondered.

"Just Tybalt. Enough of me… The next Sedan is coming."

"I really like that kid also… So, mysterious… Like me…" Bishop said putting on his glasses.

As the next Sedan pulled up, cliques were already starting to be formed: Jerome, Viola and Deborah all sat in a triangle while Finn pestered Lorelei. Amber sat and watched as Bishop wrote some more in his journal and finally, Tybalt who just stared out at sea leaving only Michel to greet the second half of contestants.

_These kids aren't that bad… Not as bad as I thought they were going to be. Maybe the next few will surprise me also. _Michel stood in thought until the next girl interrupted them.

"Hello? Hello! Why aren't any of you guys answering me?" The girl called out while she was waiting for the first person to talk to her.

She was a very pretty girl Michel thought. All of these girls were pretty actually. Even though the Amber girl kind of scared him. This new girl had on a purple, short-sleeved shirt that said "_Fabulous" _on the front and it cut off at her belly button. She had on white skinny jeans with a flower design on the right leg along with white high heels that matched her pants. She had short, coal-black curly hair that reached the tops of her shoulders, sparkling sapphire blue eyes and a bronze-like tan. Lastly, she was very curvaceous which got Michel's attention.

"Wow…" Michel began to say something but was at a loss of words.

The girl was typing on her phone. She was completely enthralled with whatever image that was shown on the tiny little screen.

"Can we hurry up and get this going? My phone is at 89%. If it dies it'll cost you your job." The girl demanded as she walked up to the shy intern.

"Great another one." Amber commented. Frankly, she was tired of the first rich stuck up girl, so this second one was already not in a good place.

"Another what?" The girl replied.

As Amber was about to reply, Michel chimed in so another conflict wouldn't be started.

"I'm Michel. Welcome to the beginning of Total Drama Breakthrough!"

"Thanks! I'm Gabriella, but just call me Gabbie." Gabriella said with genuine smile.

"Gabbie… Because she talks a lot!" Bishop exclaimed.

"I do not, I talk about as much as everyone else does. I'm no different. Besides, I use my phone for most things anyway. It helps me get through the days when—"

Tybalt let out a disgruntled groan of annoyance. Deborah and Viola laughed. Half because the action was genuinely funny and half because they thought he was cute.

"Well excuse me for being sociable." Gabriella started.

"Yes. Excuse you. Can we get on with it now!" Lorelei rudely interrupted.

"Excuse me, who are you? Missy?" Gabriella asked getting in Lorelei's face.

"I'm Lorelei Van Mills. Who are you?" Lorelei rebounded getting closer to Gabriella.

The tension was rising Michel didn't have the power to stop it and everyone wondered if a rich girl fight was about to break out. Tybalt just didn't care about any of it.

"Are they about to kiss?" Bishop whispered to Finn.

"I sure hope so." Finn replied earning a slap on the back of the head from Viola.

"Listen ladies. I know you probably don't know, but none of us have time to entertain petty difference in the workplace." Deborah commented.

"Aint' nobody—" Finn began but was interrupted by Jerome.

"Finn, not now."

The next Sedan pulled up, breaking the tension between the two girls. A wooden dagger came poking out of the window.

"Great, I knew we were missing the nerd." Lorelei pointed out.

"_Great, I knew we were missing the nerd…" _ Gabriella taunted.

"Please you guys sound like children." Tybalt chimed in with his two cents.

Gabriella scoffed and Lorelei smiled. It was great to have the hot mysterious guy on her side… Even if he didn't know it yet.

The boy got out of the Sedan but his dagger was stuck in the window.

"Ummm. Excuse me. Chariot driver?"

"Here we go…" Viola said as she rolled her eyes.

"My dagger is suck in the glass sliding pane. I would be grateful if you helped me remove it from it's clutches."

The kid proceeded to pull the dagger while it was still jammed. The driver let down the window sending the boy flying. He fell onto the dock breaking some of the wood as he hit the ground.

"Man. Falling down there would have been "Game Over" for me." He laughed.

"I've already been through it. It's not as bad as you think." Finn chimed.

The kid got up. He was wearing a black skyrim shirt with khaki dress pants and a pair of armor-like boots. Viola laughed at his get up. While he looked around.

"So this is where we're staying. Nice, nice. I'm Frank! Dungeons and Dragons extraordinaire and Skyrim explorer." He said proud and tall.

"What's your name sir knight?" Deborah said laughing.

"Frank Harrison ma'am. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. " He replied kissing her hand.

"Hey Viola… He talks pretty proper also…" Jerome teased the Animal Lover.

"No way! Are you out of your mind?!" Viola retorted in disgust.

Tybalt got up and joined the group. Noticing that he was there, Lorelei stood next to him.

"Hey—"

"Whatever you have to say I don't want any part of it…" Tybalt responded to the Child Star.

"But—"

"No."

He walked away from her and stood next to Bishop.

"So, uh. How do you feel about acid worms?" The Horror Author asked the fellow author.

"Too predictable. Go with vampiric acid worms instead." Tybalt said nonchalantly.

_Great idea! Why didn't I think of that before?! This guy is a genius! _Bishop thought.

_That was a terrible idea… I really hope he's not—And he's actually writing it down…_ Tybalt also thought to himself.

"So, Dungeons and Dragons huh? I've never played it." Amber said walking up to Frank, The Fantasy Nerd.

"You've never played it? I have got to show you sometime!" Frank declared.

Deborah watched as Frank explained how to play the said game. The next Sedan pulled up. Mostly everybody knew the boy, girl order so they were now expecting another girl to pop out of the car. Most of them also, were hoping for one that wasn't a complete rich brat.

The next girl got out of the car with a warm smile on her face. She looked around at all of the contestants and giggled.

"This is going to be fun." She commented as the car drove away.

She was wearing a purple round-collared T-shirt that was a little tight around the midwaist showing the lovely beauties that God gave to her. She wore short denim shorts with purple pockets jutting out the bottom accessorized with a black belt and a pair of white shoes. She had multiple piercings on her ears, the main turtle earrings and diamond studded ones below them with two cartilage piercings on each side. Finally, she also had a tongue piercing.

This girl had dark brown hair that almost looked black covered by a purple headband with her bangs poking out slightly over her forehead. She had bronze colored skin and blue eyes that shined like the sky that day with eyeliner perfectly circling them underneath her arched eyebrows.

"You know. You remind me of Esmeralda…" Finn said walking up to the newly arrived girl.

"Esmeralda?" The girl questioned. She had an idea of what he was talking about but still needed conformation.

"You know, from _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_!"

"Oh! I absolutely love that movie! Did you know that, that movie says the words: "God" and "Hell" more times than any movie in the time period?" She stated.

"Well… You can just call me Quasimodo—"

"Well nice to meet you Quasimodo, I'm Brynn. It's nice to meet you and all of the rest of you guys." Brynn laughed and walked up to Tybalt.

"You know, there's something about you… You're awfully familiar." She started before Deborah walked up to the two.

"You guys look like strong business people, I say, for the sake of making the most of it here; we should form a final three pact." Deborah whispered.

"Isn't it a bit too early for that. I wanna' just meet all of you guys first." Brynn replied in a sweet manner.

This got a bit under Deborah's skin but nothing too serious to say anything about it. Besides, it was a reasonable statement anyway. Meanwhile, Joey was jumping up and down next to Lorelei.

"What's wrong with you?" Lorelei asked the jumping boy.

"It's hard for me to stay still… Hey,do you think the Esmeralda girl really thinks my name is Quasimodo?" Finn asked Amber who had just walked up to the two.

"I don't think she's that dense, Finn."

"Hey! Esmer—Brynn! Do you really think my name is Quasimodo?" Finn yelled over to the Movie Fanatic.

"I don't think she's that dense, Finn." Jerome answered.

"I'm not that dense…" Brynn finally said as she laughed playfully.

The next Sedan pulled up and out came a boy wearing a blood red T-Shirt with a bio hazard symbol on the front!

"Plagues, nice." Amber and Bishop both said at the same time.

He was wearing a pair of black jeans that were slightly more light colored around the knees. And a black hoodie that was zipped up along with black and red skate shows. He had brought along a skateboard and rode it to the contestants.

"Woah, nice moves." Frank whispered as he slid by.

"He didn't do any moves he just rode his skateboard from the car to us." Gabriella replied making Frank feel a little bad.

"Nice man. I've always wanted to learn how to ride a skateboard." Jerome was happy to have another guy around that was good with his feet. Skateboarding took a lot of skill and Jerome respected that.

"Thanks. Well, depending on how long you stay I can teach you a bit." The skater kid answered.

"Be sure not to overstay your welcome, you are staying in my mansion mind you." Lorelei walked up to the two boys and spat venom.

"Your house? Did you pay for it?" The kid asked.

"I might as well have. Look at the blisters I have on the bottom of my feet!"

There were a couple of blisters on the bottom of Lorelei's feet. It was probably from all of the waiting they had done.

"Well, blisters are the least of your problems… Right guys?" Deborah exclaimed looking at Brynn and Tybalt.

Tybalt scoffed and Brynn waved happily to Finn. Finn waved back but somewhere in between the awkward exchanging of waves, the flock of birds reappeared on the docks.

"They're back guys!" Viola shouted as she ran up to the creatures.

"Get them away from me!" Michel hid behind the skater kid.

"What… Is going on here?" He asked, with confusion showing on his face.

"Oh, we just encountered a huge bird problem earlier. What's your name bro?" Jerome wondered as he shook hands with the skater kid.

"I'm John." John answered back gladly shaking his hand back.

"John… You like skating John." Bishop asked looking to get more notes on his notepad.

"I love it, it's my life."

"Yes it is… Yes it is." Bishop muttered as he scribbled a few new notes to his notepad.

"I wouldn't bother those birds so much Viola. I'm guessing your HP count isn't as plentiful as you think it is!" Frank shouted to Viola who was completely entranced by the birds.

Another Sedan pulled up, running over a few of the birds much to Viola's horror and a second Sedan crashed into the back of the first one, therefore running over more birds.

"Nooo!" Viola screamed at the top of her lungs.

The guy in the first car got out and covered his ears.

"God, make it stop already!" He exclaimed as Deborah and Brynn helped her up.

"You ran over a flock of birds right in front of her! Of course she's going to be upset!" Brynn shouted at the new arrival as the girl in the car behind him got out.

"Listen! You act like _I_ was the one driving! Blame the driver not me!" He shouted back at her.

"Are you not going to apologize…" Deborah asked the confused stranger.

"Apologize for what?! I didn't do anything! What did you want me to do: "Sir! Stop! I can't see the road but I can tell you there is a flock of stupid birds who don't move out of the way when a _speeding car is coming!"" _The kid yelled.

"Birds aren't stupid!" Viola finally said ceasing to cry.

"Listen… I—I'm sorry. There, are you happy?" He asked.

"That didn't seem to sincere." Brynn scolded.

The kid threw his hands up and walked to the others. He was wearing a plain white T, a pair of blue jeans and blue-green shoes. He was also wearing a Bronzong jacket, a jacket that Frank really fanboyed over.

The second girl who had gotten out of the car had been watching them the whole time but that it was a bad time to introduce herself. She was wearing a white tank-top, a netball skirt and blue sport shoes.

"Woah. Is that Bronzong? #437?" Frank asked touching the Bronzong fanatic's jacket all around.

"Yes it is, and it would be nice if you didn't touch me like that. No offence, just a little antsy… I'm Alexander, you can call me Bronzong if you'd like though." Alexander explained.

"I don't think anyone will be wanting to call you that." Lorelei said on the sly.

"_You _don't have to call me that… Actually, I would prefer it if _you _didn't." Alexander crossed his arms and glared at Lorelei.

"I'm Alannah James! I've been kind of like a ghost but I'm here!" The second girl announced but Lorelei was still staring at Alexander while he stared back at her.

"I know you're here." Bishop chimed.

"Oh, finally, someone talks to me. Nice trench coat." Alannah smiled and Bishop smiled.

"You think so?"

She nodded her head. Jerome walked over to her and shook her hand.

"I'm Jerome, hey, you look pretty athletic."

"I am. I have been in national and international competitions and I can do 50 pushups in thirty seconds." She gloated.

"Fifty? That is pretty far-fetched." Tybalt commented.

"You wanna see?"

She got down and began to do pushups. Finn joined her and surprisingly kept pace with her. The guys surrounded and watched to see if she could actually complete the task. After the fifty pushups were done, the time was 28.32seconds.

"Woo! Beat my last record!" She shouted.

"Finn. I didn't know you were strong like that?" Jerome said in amazement.

"I swim for a living… These arms are like cannons." He said, flexing his arms and showing them off.

While this was going on, Alexander walked up to the three girls.

"Listen ladies, I am sorry about the whole bird thing. We got off on the wrong foot…"

"You're really sorry?" Viola asked.

"I am."

"Then I guess it's okay. I forgive you."

"Oh come on! You didn't run the birds over! This whole ordeal is stupid!" Amber exclaimed walking over to the party of four.

"It really hurt Viola's feelings though." Brynn started to say.

"Then write a letter…" Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" Viola questioned.

"Girls. Come on! This whole thing is stupid! We shouldn't be fighting yet! We haven't even made it to the island yet!" Deborah exclaimed.

"Leave to the good girl to say something like that…" Amber muttered.

"Oh that's it!" Deborah shouted.

Soon, all of the girls were arguing leaving Alexander to slowly walk away. He bumped into John who had been talking to Lorelei the whole time.

"I'm sorry." Alexander said.

"No problem." John forgave him with ease.

"Aren't those girls just crazy? I'm glad we're some of the only sane ones here." Lorelei said in hopes of luring the two guys which was actually working.

"I'm sane too!" Finn popped in.

"Yes, Finn. You're sane too." Lorelei said sarcastically. "Oh! I have an idea… What about a four person alliance?"

"I'm fine with that." Alexander said happily.

"I'm with Lorelei!" Finn exclaimed as he hugged her.

"Stop… Don't hug me… Please." Lorelei struggled to get him off.

"What are the conditions of this alliance?" John asked.

"No conditions. Just make sure to have each others' backs."

"Sounds okay then."

"Hey! Is this everybody?" Michel wondered.

"This is only 14. Aren't there supposed to be sixteen?" Jerome wondered.

"We're right here!" A voice shouted from the boat. "We got here about two hours ago actually! Wow… You really didn't notice me?!" The voice was coming from the opening of the third boat. A boy stood there crossing his arms with a much shyer girl hiding behind him.

"She rode with me… She doesn't talk much though… It's kind of annoying." He stated

He was wearing a blue shirt that said: "_I'm the man_" on it with yellow pants and black sneakers.

"Is it just me, or does he look like a confused bumble bee?" John whispered.

"I heard that! Who do you think you are, you're really messing with my emotions and I really don't like that!" He shouted.

"Look Mr. Bee Sting has a little bee sting on his ass!" Amber said.

Everyone started laughing at this point as the boy fumed.

"Sienna! Tell, them!" He demanded pushing the girl closer to the group.

She was a lot more tame than the over-dramatic Actor. She opened her mouth to say something but he stopped her.

"Oh my Baby Zachariah! My feelings are hurt to the extreme! I'm dying here! Straight dying man!" He kept on repeating the word "dying".

"His New Yorker accent makes him even more annoying…" Viola stated.

"What's your name sweetie?" Alannah asked as she walked up to the shy girl.

"I'm Sienna. Nice to meet you." Sienna smiled shyly.

"I'm Alannah, nice to meet you."

"And who's this jerk Sienna?" Alexander said pointing to the Over-Dramatic kid.

"I think… Calvin." Sienna responded.

She was a cute little thing. She was wearing a short bright green skirt with a white hem and a plain white low round collar T-shirt that showed her beauties. She wore some plain white sneakers with green laces. She had dirty blonde hair with green clips on the right side. She also had turtle earrings and white and black bracelets on both arms.

"Hey! Is anyone listening to me?" Calvin asked looking up.

"I think I stopped listening after the first two seconds." Jerome stated.

"Same here." Frank added.

"Okay! This is your Total Drama Breakthrough cast!" Michel announced.

"Great…" Amber and Gabriella said at the same time.

"There's a lot of animosity here isn't there?" Alexander asked everyone.

"Well. Let's get on the boat! I need five on that boat and five on that boat. Finally, I want six on that one." Michel stated.

They all separated into groups to get on the three boats. Michel didn't get on and instead he got into a Sedan that pulled away as soon as they all were on. The boats sailed of and they embarked on their dangerous journey.

_I wonder what Jimmy had in mind for them… Oh well! Jimmy knows best, I shouldn't be too worried about it. _Michel thought as he watched the boats sail off. The season had finally begun…

_**Hey guys! That concludes the first chapter! I know it was a bit boring with them just talking to each other but, I have two reasons for doing this: **_

_**One it's the pilot so I was trying to get a feel for these characters. This is also a test trial, if you did not like how your character was portrayed in this episode, TELL ME NOW! I would hate to get into the series and at the last minute I get: "So and so doesn't act like that!".**_

_**And two. Tomorrow will be the FIRST ELIMINATION AND CHALLENGE! So, that meant again that this was just an introductory chapter.**_

_**I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter but mind you, it is SUPER long! Hahaha. I know I might be over exaggerating but I want to do my absolute best for you guys. Well, I think that's all I have to say, be sure to review and HONESTLY tell me how I did. First challenge will be out tomorrow and I will see you guys then. This is XxMasterHawkexX signing off and wishing you a great summer!**_


	5. There's No Place Like Total Drama Part 2

The contestants had just gotten on the boats to sail off to the new island the producers had ordered for this season of Total Drama. Some of the contestants were happy, some were very agitated and some, like Finn, were just plain energetic.

Finn had chosen a boat with his newly made friends: Lorelei and John. Well, none of them were really friends with each other but they were withstanding each other's presence. Finn actually thought they were all his friends but this competition messes with the psyche. Jerome and quiet girl Sienna decided to tag along also.

Joey was moving from seat to seat looking at the ocean on all sides. He loved the water. Sometimes he wished he could live underwater actually. He couldn't watch _The Little Mermaid_… _That girl takes everything for granted!_ _Finn, don't have conversations with yourself, these people might think you're crazy. _He thought.

"Wow! Look at that! Do you guys see the dolphins? Wow, how would I love to swim with them." Finn exclaimed trying to hold in all his excitement. _Calm down Finn. _He calmed himself down. _Yeah, don't go into a spastic rage… Wow, talking to myself is pretty relaxing. How are you today self? Enjoying the weather—_

"Umm, Finn? Are you okay there buddy? You look like you're going through a few emotions there…" Jerome had interrupted Finn's silent conversation with himself.

"Yeah, I'm doing great! What do you think our first challenge is going to be? Please tell me it has something to do with swimming!"

"It has something to do with swimming…" Lorelei stated boosting Finn's excitement level by tenfold.

"Really?" Finn asked in pure shock.

"How the heck am I supposed to know? Do I look like Jimmy Scozzi?" She retorted.

"Not really… He looks a little better than you do…" John stated in a sly manner.

"What was that Skater Boy?"

"It was nothing Miss. Former Child Star…" John replied as he turned his head to look out the window.

He couldn't see the other boats but thought nothing of it. They were the first boat to depart so the other boats were probably behind them. The man on the loudspeaker had announced that it would take four hours for them to get to the Island. _Great…_ John thought. _Four hours of anticipation and anxiety… Just what the doctor prescribed._

"I just hope Jimmy is as nice as he looks on T.V." Sienna whispered to the other contestants.

Sienna didn't really know him that well but knew that he was a T.V personality. Lorelei scoffed as she put her headphones in and eventually drifted to sleep.

"Man, she's a killer isn't she?" Finn asked Jerome who was cleaning his shoes.

"Yeah she is. But, I mean the term _literally." _

"I think she's a bit rough around the edges, but she's not bad… What do you think Sienna? You haven't said much." Finn asked the shy girl who was sitting in the seat right next to them.

"What me? I—I don't really know her… We all just met…" Sienna replied in a soft-spoken tone.

"Do you believe in love at first sight Sienna?" Finn asked suddenly.

This question shocked Sienna thoroughly. The question was so sudden! She blushed the color of a red tomato and twirled her fingers around in her hair as she fumbled to find the right words to say.

"Um—I—I believe it could happen…"

"Well, it's kind of like that… You can believe a person is bad or good the first time you meet them, but the feeling of love can happen if… That person's energy just gets to you." Finn explained leaving Jerome and John wide-eyed.

"That was almost profound Finn…" John stated still questioning the reality of that statement.

"That didn't really make sense but it's kind of like that…" Finn said as he resumed jumping from seat to seat looking at the water around them. "Man, can we just get there already? I hate being cramped up inside closed walls."

Sienna smiled and looked down at the floor. _That was nice thinking of him. _Sienna thought. _Maybe this whole experience will be a lot less scary than I thought._

The other boat that departed second was the boat filled with six anxious teens waiting for the competition to start. Bishop was writing in his notepad while Frank and Alexander were talking about different games and things that they were interested in. The cast mates didn't mean to separate themselves into Boy and Girl sections but that's the way it turned out with the exception of Brynn the movie fanatic. She wanted to see what Frank and the other two boys were talking about but she didn't necessarily want to be around Alexander with their conflict still on her mind. And the other two girls, Deborah and Amber… Well, those two weren't getting along already… I guess she could talk to Deborah.

"Hey—" Brynn started to say but was stopped by Deborah's hand as she approached.

Deborah was on her phone talking to one of her co-workers about the upkeep of the Coffee Establishment.

"Are the floors clean? Well, what about the little crevices in between the doors and the wall? I don't want to see a single spider web there when I get back! If I do, so help me I'll—"

Brynn decided not to listen in on that conversation anymore. She couldn't believe how much she was not getting along with her cast! This kind of thing never happened before, people usually loved her!

"Hey, Brynn? You want to come play a game of Dungeons and Dragons with us? I have it on my computer." Frank announced inviting the conflicted girl to play with the two guys.

She really wanted to but Alexander—Never mind that, she'll go play anyways!

"Sure… I'll be right there!" She announced as she went to put some things in her luggage. She heard Alexander whispering to Frank and she made out: "Why did you invite her? She's going to be such a hassle!" That was it! Brynn was usually a nice girl and very compassionate and caring but for some reason this Alexander guy really got under her skin.

"Now please listen here! I would appreciate it if you didn't say such terrible things! Frankly, I am mildly upset with your attitude!" She softly yelled at Alexander as he looked at her dumbfounded.

"I said: "Why did you knight her? She's not based in the castle." I just wanted him to change you class start you off with something a bit more easier to handle…" Alexander explained.

"Oh… Well then, I'm sorry. That was very rude of me and I should never assume things… Again, I'm so sorry." Brynn stated as she went back to sorting out the rest of her belongings. She heard Alexander whispering to Frank again. This time she knew she heard right, she heard: "She's such a bitch!"

"Okay! The first one was easier to let go but—"

"I said: "I cut ya' witch!" I'm fighting a witch… You need to get your ears cleaned out a bit." Alexander corrected Brynn as her face turned 50 Shades of Red.

She was so embarrassed… She was coming off as a terrible person and she absolutely didn't want to be known as the mean girl of this season. She had no mean bone in her body!

"Wow girl, you are something…" Amber subtly said as she put both hands behind her head and leaned back in her seat.

"I'm not _something!"_ Brynn yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Excuse me! I'm trying to talk on the phone! How rude!" Deborah shouted at Brynn as Bishop just laughed in the back and took notes.

"I'm sorry guys I didn't mean to…" Brynn started to say but didn't finish because no one was listening.

_Wow… This whole experience is going to be scarier than I thought… _Brynn thought as she sat back down.

"Brynn? Are you going to play with us?" Frank asked Brynn who was now deep in thought.

"Wow… She's ignoring us now." Alexander stated.

Brynn glanced at him but she couldn't say anything mean about the kid. She wasn't that kind of person. _They'll see it in time but for now…_

"Death by mob… Nice way to go…" Bishop silently told himself. _Man this cast is giving me REALLY interesting material to work with! I can't wait to get this published!_ Bishop thought to himself as he looked out the window. _I wonder how the other contestants are doing?_

On the other boat things were tense. Tybalt mostly kept to himself, indulging himself in an interesting read that he picked up at a San Francisco bookstore. He covered up the book's cover for reasons that would only be known to him for the time being and watched as Gabriella, sometimes glanced from her phone to stare down some of the other competitors, sizing up the competition possibly. Viola was filing her nails and quietly humming to herself. She looked out of the window and noticed one other boat travelling west of the direction they were currently travelling in.

"Hey, do you guys see that? The boat is going the other way." She looked at the boat as it sailed out of sight on the horizon.

"I didn't see anything…" Alannah stated doing sit-ups on the floor.

Calvin looked at her in disgust and went on to eat a bag of chips very loudly. Tybalt could barely concentrate on his book with the annoyingly loud crunches going on in the background.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to text somebody a really important message and you are ruining my train of thought!" Gabriella yelled.

He went on to chew even louder. After the request to stop went on deaf ears, Gabrielle took Tybalt's book from his hands and threw it at Calvin, striking him on the head.

"Are you crazy!" Calvin back at the Phone Addict.

"Give me my book please…" Tybalt said in a calm manner but with a little sinister-like subtext.

"No!" Calvin picked up the book. "She threw it at me and I'm going to throw it out of the window!" Calvin stated as he opened a window.

"Don't do it…" Tybalt calmly said again raising his voice and this time the irritation bluntly showed.

"Come on. It's not that big of a deal! Just give him his book back!" Alannah butted into the conversation trying to calm Tybalt down and stop Calvin from throwing said book into the water.

Calvin thought for a moment. He really didn't want to throw Tybalt's book in the water but for people to notice him it was a must. He dropped the book and everyone, except Tybalt, stared at him wide-eyed.

"What are you going to do?" Calvin challenged.

Tybalt clasped his hands on his face and sat down. _Calm down Tybalt, Calm down… _Tybalt thought to himself. As much as he wanted to tear the kid apart he decided against it. It wasn't worth it.

"That was so rude, you baboon!" Viola shouted and slapped him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Calvin exclaimed as he covered his head with both of his hands, protecting himself from a barrage of slaps coming from Viola.

"Are you okay Tybalt?" Alannah asked him with sincerity.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Books are limited but cell phones are unlimited… If you have the correct data plan, however. Get yourself a Smartphone and purchase books on there." Gabrielle said not looking up from her phone.

"I'm fine. I'll be fine. Just… Leave me alone right now, please…" Tybalt said politely to Alannah.

He stared out the window hoping the sea would calm him down. It wasn't working very well. This was something that the sea or… Anything or anybody couldn't help him on, only himself.

"Oww! That hurt! You are a crazy woman, you know that?! In all my life I have never—"

"Shut up!" Everyone said in unison.

Calvin did shut up but he smiled knowing he made an impact on them, good or bad he didn't care. Alannah looked around the boat and noticed a door in the back. A bathroom. She actually had to use it.

"I'm going to go to the restroom." Alannah announced.

"Have fun." Viola commented.

"Don't fall in…" Gabriella also commented posting a Tweet on Twitter: _Just watched a guy get beat up by some French girl! OMG, this trip is taking too long, like, boil me alive already! #Ready #Winning #Theselosers #Bookthrow #Broodingguyactuallydoesn'tlookthatbadImightholla'athimlata… _

The boat rocked violently for a second and returned to normal quickly.

"Guys, I really think something fishy is going on here…" Viola stated hanging onto her chair.

Alannah felt the shake in the bathroom and held onto something. She noticed the toilet started to overflow.

"Stupid plumbing…"

She exited the bathroom.

"Guys! Toilet is jammed! I guess we're going to have to hold it until we get to the Island."

"Did you feel that shake in there?" Viola asked.

"Yeah, what was it?"

"We're all going to die!" Calvin shouted.

"We're not going to die… We stopped so we probably just hit the Island too hard." Tybalt explained to the rest of the group. "Wait…"

Tybalt looked out the window and noticed the water rose halfway up the ship.

"I think we're sinking!" Alannah shouted.

"I told you, we're all going to die!"

"Not if we stay calm!"

"Hold on! I have to Tweet this!" Gabriella shouted_._

_So it turns out we're sinking! Tell my parents I said not to give away my college funds. Give it to some poor starving kid in Antarctica or something! #Worsttripever _She then took a quick picture of herself and posted it to all social media.

"Come on guys! We need to get to the bottom and—" Tybalt started but was cut off by Calvin.

"Why would we go to the bottom?"

"We need to get the life vests that are held in the kitchen." He explained.

"Why are they in the kitchen?" Alannah asked.

"I don't know, I noticed them during the tour of the boat. Let's go!" They all did what Tybalt said.

He might not like all of these people but he sure wasn't about to let them die.

The other two boats had ran into the same snag. One boat to the east and one boat to the west. The east boat held the party of six and the west boat held the other party of five.

_**Group West:**_

"Is this really happening? NOW!" Lorelei shouted and cried at the same time.

It was too early for her to go. She wasn't ready yet.

"I have an idea! I can carry you all on my back and can swim us to safety!" Finn announced jumping up and down.

"Are you that dense Finn?" Lorelei responded.

"Hey, at least he's trying to get us out of this situation… Do you have any bright ideas?" John asked the Child Star as she paced the floor.

"I'm going to go downstairs to make sure the people down there are alright." Finn announced.

"I'll go with you buddy." Jerome agreed.

It was a good idea to make sure others were alright too.

"Can I come too?" Sienna asked silently panicking but chose not to let it show.

"Sure."

"No! You are not going down there, Finn you're staying up here! It seems Jerome and Sienna already have the situation handled." Lorelei demanded as Finn slowly walked back to Lorelei.

"You too John."

"Finn?" Sienna was about to say something but Jerome pulled her away and the two ran downstairs.

"We're actually going to find a way out." Lorelei told the two boys.

"I've always wanted to die on a cruise ship…" John said nonchalantly.

"We're going to be fine."

"I'm really worried about Jerome and Sienna." Finn worryingly said as he looked downstairs.

The water was filling up fast and the whole first floor was already almost completely submerged.

"They chose their fate and we chose ours. John kick that window! We're jumping off!" Lorelei demanded.

John did as he was told and the trio looked down.

"Okay, it looks like only one person can fit at a time. Lorelei first, Finn you'll jump down there next and I'll follow." John explained as the three jumped off the ship in that order.

They watched as the ship slowly started to sink.

"They're dying in there!" Finn shouted to Lorelei.

"Knowing this show, this is all a challenge… And I'm going to win it. You see that Island? I'm sure that's where we need to go, first one there wins Team Captain… I'm not giving that up!" Lorelei declared as she began to swim off to the Island.

"The girl is crazy but she's probably right… May the best man win right?" John high-fived Finn and started swimming to the Island.

Finn looked around and noticed another island to the east of their location. Finn looked at the sinking boat and looked back at John and Sienna who hadn't made it very far.

"John!" Finn shouted.

John stopped and looked back at the Diver.

"I'm going to go help Jerome and Sienna. I don't know why but I feel like that Island is a distracter. I think it's this Island we need to go to." Finn proclaimed as he pointed to the other Island.

John then started to swim to the other Island leaving Lorelei the only one swimming to the North Island. _She can go wherever she wants to go but I'm going to help my REAL friends. _Finn thought as he swam back to the boat. Little did he know that Sienna and Jerome had made it out 15 minutes before they did and had already gotten to the Island. They had both found the life vests and used them to get to the Island. They sat down for a minute and caught their breath.

"Jerome?" Sienna whispered to the break-dancer who was surveying the area. "I really wanted Finn to come with us. I didn't know that he would waver so easily."

Jerome sighed and looked at the shy girl.

"Finn is a funny kid. He does a lot of irrational thinking from what I can tell. He'll find out where his priorities are but not to be rude… Are priorities shouldn't include him at the moment." Jerome said as he picked up a rock.

"You're right. I mean we're castaways now… We have to survive some way!" Sienna said as she got up with new found excitement.

They had to survive somehow and hopefully Finn came to his senses also…

_**Group East:**_

"We've been walking around this Island for forever!" Bishop argued with the steam punk girl who had been walking with him.

"Just be glad we're alive, okay?" Amber retorted as she looked in the forest.

"Glad we're alive? How is that supposed to cheer me up? I wasn't expecting the other four to be killed via drowning! That's so overdone! So mainstream!"

The other four were in fact not dead but actually were swept up on another part of the same Island. Brynn and Frank were still on the beach. Frank had swallowed a bit too much water and Brynn was trying to resuscitate him and Alexander and Deborah were also walking around aimlessly.

"Great! My chances at winning this prize money are gone!" Amber shouted as she sat down near a tree.

"And my chances at becoming a best seller are at an end too." Bishop sulkingly walked around the tree and observed the roots in the ground and then looked up to observe the leaves on the tree.

"This was dumb anyway… There's no way I would have won…" Amber commented dropping her head.

"Well, if you think like that it's probably true…" Bishop answered matter-of-factly.

"Hey!"

"What it's true. If you think you wouldn't have won you weren't…"

She sighed and went back to looking at everything around her.

"I bet the others are having the time of their lives meeting Jimmy Scozzi… While two teens are stranded and four are dead…"

While they were talking Frank started coughing up the water on the beach. Brynn was so happy that he was still alive and breathing, but also because that means she wouldn't be alone.

"Frank! Thank god you're still alive!" Brynn shouted and hugged him.

"Where are we?" Frank wondered as he got up and looked around the beach.

"We washed up on this Island… I don't know if it's the Island we're supposed to be on or not, but it sure is creepy isn't it?" Brynn wondered as she got up and wandered along with him.

"There are probably enemies about! We need to watch out and make sure that tiny eye in front of you stays closed!"

"Eye?"

"Never mind… My overhead bar is telling me to go in this direction." Frank assured her pointing in a direction full of trees and mossy wood.

"We need to stay here and look for food. Man, this reminds me of that movie, _Castaway, _have you seen it?" Brynn asked Frank who was looking at her as if not understanding. "What?"

"We need to venture forth! The only way we'll find protection is to venture forth!" Frank announced a bit irritated that Brynn was acting like a total noob.

"I know you have good intentions but we really need to stay put…"

Frank got out his wooden dagger preparing to go off with or without her. Brynn sighed and looked around. She noticed a coconut sitting next to a tree. She grabbed it and again looked at Frank.

"Your sword! May I borrow it for a second?" Brynn asked as she grabbed at the dagger.

"It's a dagger and no, only a skilled professional can handle one of these. Besides, I need it for my journey." Frank retorted as he pulled away from her.

"But I just need it for a second." Brynn tugged at it again with a little more force.

They began to fight for the dagger viciously. As Brynn pulled harder and harder, she freed it from Franks's grasp but he fell in result.

"Ah! I think I twisted my ankle!" Frank shouted scaring Brynn into dropping the dagger and going to his aid.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Stay back! Do you have any potions?"

"What? No…" Brynn replied in confusion.

"Then you are of no help! My HP is low! My MP is low! I have no will to go on!" Frank shouted in agony.

Deborah and Alexander both heard Frank's cries and laughed. They already had an idea that this was a challenge so they decided to work together to get to wherever they needed to get to first.

"I kind of want to help him… Being stuck with Brynn and a sprained ankle? That must be the worst!" Alexander whispered to the barista as they watched the two from afar.

"She's not that bad… She's pretty nice but I guess we're just catching her at bad times."

"Pretty nice? I beg to differ…" Alexander stated getting up from the squat the two had been in.

"We should get going… We don't want the others to beat us to the point right?" Deborah said as the two started walking not knowing where to go.

"Right."

They started walking in hopes of finding base camp before anyone else. It was going to be a close call.

_**Group North:**_

They had all decided to stick together even though they all had tried to ditch Calvin on multiple occasions.

"No signal! Are you serious!" Gabriella whined raising her phone to find where the closest area was to a signal tower.

"We're on an Island of course there's no signal…" Tybalt stated looking through the trees. "Hey guys! I see something through these trees!" Tybalt shouted to the rest of the group.

They all gathered around him to look and see if they could see it too. They saw it. It was a brown building that looked like it was falling apart. Alannah was actually the first one to walk towards it.

"Are you crazy! You're going to die if you go in there!" Calvin whispered to her.

The house looked very menacing and not inviting in the least. But Alannah knew that there was something about that house… Tybalt went and followed her. Then soon after, Viola followed also.

"Are we really this stupid?" Calvin whispered even louder.

Gabriella didn't want to go in but whatever was in that house was certainly better than staying outside with Calvin. She followed with Calvin in tow and they all walked towards the house. Tybalt tried to get the door open but it was no use. He had to admit, he wasn't the strongest contestant around here. Alannah gave it a try and with help from Tybalt and Viola, they got the door open. It wasn't dark in the house. It was dimly lit, so they could see okay but it was dark enough to give off a creepy ambiance. They looked around and saw a bunch of Total Drama things strewn all over the floor. Total Drama dolls, plushies and even candy bars. On the walls, the words: _Abandoned by Drama _were written on the walls. Viola came to a door and opened it.

"Viola! Don't go in there, you'll die!" Calvin exclaimed as he tried to stop Viola from going in.

"According to you, we should have been deceased FIVE times already!" Viola shouted.

"Maybe he's right this time… That room looks pretty creepy…" Tybalt said as he looked in with her.

"I'm sure I'll be fine if you go in there with me." Viola smiled as Tybalt looked back at the other three.

Alannah had a worried expression on her face, Calvin was, of course, being the most dramatic while silently, but noticeably crying, and Gabriella was just trying to get her phone signal back on. Tybalt let out a sigh, he didn't want to go in because of her but he wanted to go in because, in a sense, the suspense was kind of… Pleasurable.

"Fine." He said finally as the two went into the dark room.

_**Group East:**_

"Did you find anything up there?" Bishop yelled to Amber as she climbed the tree.

"I see a mansion! Oh my god! We're going the right way… This was a challenge after all!" Amber shouted.

"That's great!" Bishop exclaimed.

Amber started to climb down as Bishop ran in the direction she said the mansion was in.

"Wait up Bishop! Don't forget me you punk!"

She jumped down as Alexander and Deborah ran up to her. She screamed and punched Alexander in the face.

"Oh god, that hurt!" Alexander shouted.

His nose started to bleed but that issue was miniscule compared to what happened next. They suddenly heard a brief scream that came from Bishop in the woods.

"Bishop!" Amber yelled as she ran in the direction Bishop ran.

"Amber wait! You could run into Slenderman or something! Wait for me!" Alexander yelled as he tried to catch up to the punk girl.

"Slender who?" Deborah wondered as she followed Alexander.

They all looked around but Bishop was nowhere to be found.

"Ummm… Deborah, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but… We're all going to die now…" Alexander stated.

"Why?"

"Because if Slenderman is here—"

"Don't be ridiculous Alexander, Slenderman isn't real…" Amber started.

Alexander and Deborah both got wide-eyed and for a moment stared at the figure that was behing Amber. Alexander covered Deborah's eyes and he looked away himself. Amber stared at the two like they were stupid.

"Come on!"

"Amber… Do not turn around…" Alexander stated.

"Like I'm going to believe you…" Amber exclaimed.

Alexander took off running with Deborah and Amber in both hands.

"What the hell Alexander! What about Bishop?"

"Bishop's dead! Nada! No more!" Alexander yelled.

"What are you—"

Amber looked back and spotted the man in the black suit and the white face with tentacles waving and wiggling from his back.

"OH MY GOD! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Amber shouted as they ran passed many trees and bushes.

The terror _**Group East **_facing led them farther away from base camp…

_**Group West:**_

Finn had finally swept up on shore too tired to go on anymore. He felt like a disappointment and he felt like he failed Sienna and Jerome. He watched as John walked up to him and just stood there.

"Dude. Did you find them?" He asked kneeling down to talk to Finn.

"No, I—I don't think this is just a challenge John… I really think they're dead…" Finn answered as he got up and sat next to John.

"I'm sorry man…" John sincerely apologized.

They heard a faint noise in the distance and saw Lorelei struggling to swim any longer.

"I'm going to save her!" Finn decided as he jumped in the water.

He swam to her, put her arm around himself and swam back to shore. She looked like she wasn't breathing anymore.

"Crap!" Finn exclaimed as he started to press on her chest.

"That's not working… Give her mouth to mouth or something." John said looking around noticing Sienna and Jerome in the distance.

They started to walk over noticing Lorelei on the ground and Finn giving her mouth-to-mouth. This hurt Sienna a bit but she had to suck it up and get over it. She couldn't like Finn she just met him… Lorelei coughed up water and finally came to.

"She's okay, and look Sienna and Jerome! You guys are alive?!" Finn exclaimed dropping Lorelei's head on the ground.

He stood up and hugged them both.

"Man! This is great! We're all alive!" Jerome happily shouted.

"Barely… We still need to get to base camp!" Lorelei yelled at the group of joyous contestants.

"W—What do you mean?" Sienna asked.

"Lorelei thinks this is just a challenge set up by Jimmy. She's pretty smart isn't she?" Finn said happily as John signaled them for their attention.

"Hey guys, do you see that over there?"

John pointed to a creature that was on all fours right outside the woods looking at them with bright white-out eyes. It cocked it's head and started running at them.

"I read something about a creature like this—" Finn started but was interrupted by Jerome pulling his arm to run.

They ran as fast as they could into the forest with the creature hot on their trail. John decided to pick up branches and throw them at the thing until it fell and couldn't get up due to an injury John gave it.

"Ow! That really hurt!" The creature exclaimed.

"Oh! It was called The Rake… Scary stuff man…" Finn said.

"I have a feeling this isn't our scary monster…" John stated as he pulled the mask off revealing:

"Michel!" They all shouted in unison.

"I would have gotten away with it, if it wasn't for these rotten branches and this uneven ground." Michel said as he dusted the dirt off his costume. "How'd I do? Scare ya'?"

"You had me terrified!" Sienna exclaimed putting her hand against her heart.

"Hey! Look at that! The other group must've opened that abandoned house's door! That must be base camp!" Lorelei irrationally ran over to the abandoned house not hearing Michel say that that wasn't Base Camp but an actual abandoned house.

"Her loss." Michel said shrugging his shoulders.

Alannah noticed Lorelei running over and stopped her at the door.

"Aha! I knew it! I knew this was Base Camp!" Lorelei shouted.

Gabriella and Calvin also joined the two girls.

"What are you talking about?" Alannah wondered.

"This is obviously a challenge and you're lucky you beat us here!" Lorelei started.

She was furious! How could she lose the first challenge like that?! All of a sudden they heard Viola's scream pierce the air. They all ran inside the room and saw Bishop lying on the floor.

"Man! That was a long tunnel! Oh, hey guys… What's up?" Bishop asked as Tybalt and Viola just stared past him.

Alannah looked out the door and noticed the other team running and Michel waving to her. She quietly left her group and started running in the same direction the other group was headed.

"What are you guys looking at?" Bishop asked.

He looked behind himself and saw a Chris costume standing up in all negative colors. He was swaying back and forth and smiling at the group of six.

"Would you like to see my head come off?" The Chris mascot asked.

Without any answer it grabbed the top of its head and slowly tore the head off it's body. They could hear the tearing of stitches and when the head finally came off it gushed blood. Terrified, they all ran out of the house, each fighting to get passed the other and even trampling each other if one person fell. Back at the abandoned house, Andrew, stuck his head out of the costume. He was covered in red and as Michel came in he let out a huge sigh.

"Man, do you know how hot it was in there? These teens are slow!" Andrew exclaimed wiping his head, leaving a streak of actual skin color on his forehead.

"What did Jimmy use for the blood?" Michel asked helping Andrew clean his face.

"I don't even want to know…"

The first group, Group West, arrived at the Base Camp first with Finn as their leader.

"Where did you come from Alannah?" Jerome asked.

They all turned and saw Alannah there with them instead of Lorelei.

"I saw you guys walking here so I decided to follow you here…. It turns out it was the right decision seeing as though we made it here first." Alannah celebrated as a young girl stepped out to great them.

"Welcome guys! You are the first ones to make it here to Base Camp meaning, you have won this challenge and gained immunity!" She exclaimed as they all cheered and screamed. "That also means, you guys will also be a team: Team Tenor!"

This girl was another one of Jimmy's interns. She was really pretty and only took the job because she didn't make the main cast. Her name was Madi. She had Dark brown hair with blonde highlights that matched her gorgeously blue eyes. Her hair was straightened and went down to her mid back with her bangs covering up her forehead.

"Where's Jimmy? Isn't he the host? Who are you?" John asked the girl as she played with her hair a little.

"Oh! Jimmy is out scaring your fellow competitors! I'm sure he will be here soon." She exclaimed.

The other group, Group North arrived a couple minutes after the first group did.

"Welcome to base camp!" Madi stated.

"What? This is Base Camp? And they made it here first!?" Lorelei screamed causing everyone to cover their ears.

"Can you not be annoying please…" Gabriella said with an attitude.

They shot each other death glares and the tension rose between the whole team.

"Wait a minute, where are the other five? They're supposed to be here too right?" Tybalt questioned.

"Oh! My group? Last I heard, they were getting chased by Slenderman…" Bishop nonchalantly stated.

"Jimmy told me to tell you guys, that the second group that arrives is also safe from elimination! You guys, from now on will be known as: The Sopranos!" Madi announced much to the dismay of the males in the group, except Calvin.

"You know, Jimmy has his reasons…" Calvin said.

"Yeah… I guess. I can't even sing that high!" Bishop complained.

"Oh, don't worry. I can educate you on that subject…" Said Viola slyly.

"Great…"

The final group arrived being followed by the "Slenderman". Deborah, Alexander and Amber, all out of breath, collapse on the floor.

"Are they alright?" Sienna asked running up to the three.

"Yeah, they'll be fine… A little exercise never hurt anyone." The Slenderman said taking off his mask to reveal Jimmy Scozzi.

"Wow! It's actually Jimmy Scozzi!" Lorelei exclaimed. She ran up to him and shook his hand and rubbed up on him. "Hey Jimmy, you know I'm a big fan…"

"Of course you are… And I can totally get arrested for this so get off me chick." Jimmy pushed Lorelei off him.

The three of them woke up to see Jimmy looking at them.

"I knew it! I told you guys Slenderman isn't real!" Amber shout proving the other two wrong.

"Oh, he's real. He's somewhere in this forest watching over you…" Jimmy said spookily creeping everyone out.

"This is everyone! We're done!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Not everyone… These three left two of their teammates on the beach… That's going to cost you. For coming in last and losing two members, you guys will face elimination and have the task of going to get them!" Jimmy said happily.

All three of them groaned.

"Up! Up! And Go before I kick you guys off here and now!" Jimmy yelled. The three got up to look for their team. "Oh! And one more thing, you guys are Team Alto, I felt very musically coming up with these names… The rest of you, since you have time to kill, I will show you around."

Jimmy walked up to Andrew who had just arrived with Michel.

"Get me another Margarita Andrew. All this running around has ruined my kick." Jimmy said as he led the teens inside the house.

"God, I hate him so much…" Andrew whispered to Michel.

"He's not that bad…" Michel replied.

The two Interns went into the house to do what was ordered. Madi followed also since she had nothing better to do. Inside the house Jimmy showed them the kitchen, the bathrooms and the closet which would be their confessional for this season.

"This is the pool!" Jimmy announced showing a magnificent pool that was as big as life and 20ft. deep.

Finn almost had a mini heart attack.

_**Confessional: Finn**_

"_**Did you guys see that pool?! I can't wait to swim in that thing!" Finn shouted.**_

"And here is The Golden Suite! It is loaded with snacks, Plasma , a Computer and a Game room only available to the winners of each challenge. Team Tenor, since you arrived to Base Camp first, you will stay here for tonight!"

_**Confessional: Alannah**_

"_**Wow, that last minute thinking on my part has really paid off! With my athletic abilities, Team Tenor is going to be enjoying this almost every day…" She then takes a bite out of a Snickers bar. "Yeah… I can get used to this winning thing."**_

_**Confessional: John**_

"_**Honestly, my team isn't that bad… Although Finn is a bit stupid and Sienna, no matter how nice she is, is going to be virtually worthless… Jerome, Alannah and I will pull through though."**_

_**Confessional: Sienna**_

"_**How do I feel right now? A mixture of emotions… Happy we won but… There's no such thing as Love at First Sight!"**_

_**Confessional: Jerome**_

"_**I can already feel the drama, it's bubbling and brewing and if my team isn't careful… Drama may swallow them whole…"**_

"Team Soprano." Jimmy started.

"God, I hate that name…" Calvin started.

"Do you have a problem kid? Because I don't need this money… You're the one competing for it…"

Calvin went silent.

"Team Soprano… Since you guys neither won or lost you guys will get the Silver room. Just beds… Nothing special it's all, boring… Enjoy!"

_**Confessional: Tybalt**_

"_**I am not happy with my team… Not. One. Bit."**_

_**Confessional: Lorelei**_

"_**I should be in the Golden Room! I'm the one who told them this was a challenge in the first place! Without me, they would be 10ft under on a ship still!**_

_**Confessional: Calvin**_

"_**Why? Why did it have to be these people? My whole life is over! I have nothing to live for!" Calvin shouted. "Except for that prize money… I can live for that…"**_

_**Confessional: Gabriella**_

"_**There's no signal, I got scared to death by stupid Jimmy and my clothes are wet! #Thissucksroyally!"**_

_**Confessional: Bishop**_

"_**And so, I'm put on the team with a bunch of rich kids… Great. At least I can have some pretty gory deaths written in my novel because of them…"**_

_**Confessional: Viola**_

"_**I really think all of us get along with each other! Except for Calvin, he's a simpleton. Oh well, we have all season to get rid of the kid."**_

"You guys are back! Finally. What took so long?" Jimmy asked Team Alto.

They looked like they had been through hell and on top of that there was an elimination coming up in a couple of hours.

"My ankle is pretty jacked up…" Frank said staring down Brynn.

"It was an accident! I'm sorry!" Brynn shouted.

"Accident or not, you two still cost us the challenge!" Deborah shouted.

"Listen, it will never happen again…" Frank started but Deborah left leaving him hanging.

"We can get that bandaged up for you and we'll see how bad it is. Come on kid." Jimmy said as he helped Frank get into the trailer that held the Medical office. "Also, Team Alto, you will be staying in the Bronze Cabin tonight filled with one bed, decaying wallpaper and a whole nest of different species of insects and spiders. You guys, have a great night and meet me in front of the house in an hour!"

They all went to the room and thought about who to get rid of. This was the first move in the game so they had to think wisely…

_**Elimination Ceremony:**_

"Welcome to the first Elimination Ceremony of the season! Here's how it's going to go so you don't waste my time with all of your stupid questions… When I call your name you will come up and receive a key which is your symbol of safety… The person that doesn't receive a key, must immediately walk down this red carpet and enter the hot air balloon, this hot air balloon will float you all the way back to San Francisco… Understand?"

Everyone say silently on the stairs nervous of who was going to receive a key or not.

"Okay, here we go… Amber? You are safe."

"Yes!" Amber exclaimed and picked up her key.

"The next person is… Deborah… you are safe."

Deborah walked up and collected her key.

"Alexander… You are safe."

Jimmy tossed Alexander his key and he smiled at it and joined the rest of the safe players.

"Frank and Brynn. I only have one key left… Brynn, will the ire of your teammates earn you a quick goodbye or Frank, will your injury and inability to play the game send you packing….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

… Frank. You're safe." Frank limped over and collected the key.

"I knew it… I knew this was going to happen. Oh well, I feel like you guys didn't really get to know the real me… But that's okay, I have friends at home who love and support me and honestly… I don't need any of you." Brynn said as she walked to the hot air balloon. "Bye everyone… I don't think I'm going to miss any of you." She exclaimed as the hot air balloon rose up in the air.

_**Confessional: Deborah**_

"_**If I had to choose one weak link on the team… It would go to Frank. But at least he tried to find his way! Yep, I saw the whole exchange… If she's willing to give up like that, I don't want her on my team. I vote Brynn."**_

_**Confessional: Frank**_

"_**She sprained my ankle! And I actually enjoy everyone else's company… She may be nice but hell, she pushes hard… I vote Brynn."**_

_**Confessional: Amber**_

"_**I don't like Deborah or Brynn… Deborah is a high-strung bitch and Brynn is a quitter. Rather have a bitch than a quitter. I vote Brynn"**_

_**Confessional: Alexander**_

"_**Honestly, I just don't like Brynn… But she can be an asset for our team and Frank at this moment is more of a liability… I vote Frank"**_

_**Confessional: Brynn**_

"_**What's going to happen is already obvious… I vote Frank for his inability to compete but… We already know the ending outcome…"**_

"There you have it viewers! The second episode of Total Drama Breakthrough! Find out what happens next week, who gets eliminated and what lies in store for our contestants!" Jimmy signed off the show and drinks some of his margarita… "Man, this is tasty! Andrew another one!"

_**There you go! The second and longest chapter I have written is out! I hope you guys enjoyed this one as much as I even though the last part was written around 6:00am so it's probably a bit wonky… First, I want to say thanks for all of the support and the great feedback I got on the first chapter and secondly, I bet you guys can tell I've never played Dungeons and Dragons in my life so if the information is off… That's why. And lastly, tell me what you think about each character and if you think Brynn was fairly voted out! Oh, one last thing, sorry about the late update, I'm working on getting into college so I was very busy this week. I don't want to say the next chapter will be put up tomorrow so just keep on checking okay? I'll put an expected date on the summary and ALSO, there will be a season 2 so if your character is voted out, aftermaths and season 2 is definitely in the future! This is XxMasterHawkexX signing off and wishing you a great summer and enjoy your "Honeymoon" on Friday! **___


End file.
